Interesting Encounters
by SleepyBard
Summary: A few truths unfold during a party for Lois and Clark. Last chapter is finally up!
1. Preperation

**DISCLAIMER:**

Obviously I don't own Superman. Everything belongs to Legendary Films, Warner Brothers, and DC Comics.

* * *

"Hey hun."

Lois looked up, startled.

"Hey! Where's the Munchkin?"

"In my office, drawing. Listen, I'm gonna be home a little late tonight, Perry's given my an extra assignment, and I need to stay late to get it done."

"Oh, alright, do you need me to take Jason home, then?"

"Yea, that'd be great." With a quick peck on the cheek, Richard White made his way back to his office in the Daily Planet. He was lost in thought, thinking how he was going to finish both assignments, when he was abruptly brought back to reality by the sounds of rapid clicking. Suddenly, he saw Clark Kent, a large man with coke bottle glasses and brown untidy hair, sitting at his cluttered desk, typing very fast at an outdated keyboard. For a moment, Richard kept walking, not think anything of it, when he stopped.

Taking 3 steps back, he stopped again, right behind Clark, and watched, in amazement as his fingers literally flew over the keyboard, faster than he would have ever though possible. For a second, he though Clark was just randomly typing letters, but as he bent closer the screen, he watches as words appeared there in record time. He was, in fact, typing an article on Superman, which wasn't really a surprise to Richard.

What _was_ though, was the fact that Clark seemed to know that Superman was exactly 238 pounds, Exactly 6,4" and ¾" tall, and he couldn't stand the color black.

Without thinking, Richard put his hand on Clark's shoulder.

Clark, who hadn't noticed Richard behind him, since he was too busy with is article, jumped a mile out of his seat, surprised. He quickly spun around, as Richard said, "Sorry Clark, didn't mean to startle you, but really, relax, deadline's not 'till Sunday for you"

With a small smile, Clark unconsciously pushed up his huge glasses, mumbling an apology to Richard while doing so.

"No worries," he replied cheerfully, walking away. Shaking his head, he added to himself, "Man, that Clark is full of surprises."

Clark sighed, obviously having heard that. He couldn't believe how careless he had been, typing so fast like that, he couldn't given himself away. Turning back to the computer screen, he reread the last sentence had written.

And erased it completely, along with the whole paragraph. Writing this article was actually proving to be much more difficult than he had imagined. He never would have though that writing about himself would be so hard. Then again, he was writing about a Superhero that almost everyone around the world knew. He had to be extra careful with what he wrote. How could a 'simple' reported like him know that Superman had teddy bear name John when he was little?

Frustrated at having to redo the same paragraph for the third time that day, Clark banged his fist without even thinking on his desk, making a framed picture of his mother and father fall down and break.

"Take it easy Clark, there's no rush," and, for the second time that day, he was told that the deadline was Sunday. Of course, Clark wasn't complaining, since he was staring at the beautiful face of Lois Lane.

"Oh, yea, I know, just got a little frustrated…" he stammered. Obviously, the conversation wasn't number one on his list of things to talk about with Lois Lane, but any excuse to talk to her was good enough for him. Ever since Clark, or should he say, Superman, came back to the world, things had gotten much more complicated than Clark would have like. Although, it was mainly his fault. How could he have expected to be able to leave the love of his life for five years, and come back to her with arms wide open, waiting for him? Even though it was understandable that she had tried to move on with her life, it still came as a nasty shock when he found out she was engaged. and had a son.

_His son_. It was hard to believe, but it was true. Jason White was actually Jason Kent. Clark Kent, _Superman's_, son.

"Heeeeeello, Clark, are you there?" Lois asked, as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Uh, s-sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you were going to the party tonight. It's being held for all the employees at the Daily Planet. Probably Perry's way of giving back after all that we've been through since what happened with-" She cut off, not able to say it. But Clark saved her.

"Oh yea, I wouldn't miss it!" He said enthusiastically. It would finally give him a chance to see his son for more than a few minutes during his time at the Daily Planet, and those short stolen moments he got at night, when he was able to fly into his room as Superman. Not to mention see Lois. Oh no, Clark wouldn't miss the party for anything.

"That's good to hear, at least I now I won't be stuck alone."

The look on Clark's face must have prompted her to say more because she added: "Richard has to stay late and work on his stories."

Clark nodded in understanding, and was about to say something back, when she quickly interrupted, saying, "I'll see you tonight Clark, I have to get the Munchkin home and get us both ready for the party."

She walked away, back towards Richard's office, before Clark could re-start his sentence.

Oh yes, tonight, would be very interesting...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Please tell me what you think. I'm not sure if I should continue or not. Please review, it makes me feel appreciated, and let me know if I should continue or not.


	2. The Party

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Superman. Duh.

* * *

Clark realized, soon after they left, that he too needed to get home and get ready. Checking his watch, he realized he only had 2 hours until the party started.

Grabbing his briefcase, he waved goodbye to Richard and Jimmy Olsen, an overexcited photographer that practically worshipped Clark.

Once he had himself stuck in the corner of an over crowded elevator, he decided over flying home or taking a cab. Since it would be very hard for him to leave the party, he might as well fly home, and help whomever he could now.

Luckily, not much was going on. He only had to stop a guy trying to rob the 7-eleven a few blocks from his apartment.

As he finally flew onto the balcony of his home, he stopped, sliding down the railing with his knees bent and thought.

Everything had really become complicated since he had come back. On top of everyone still trying to figure out who he was, or trying to get pictures or interviews, he had some very personal issues to deal with. Like Lois Lane. He couldn't just forget about her. She had once been his life. He had told her everything, then, at the last second, taken it all away, a feat he now regretted.

He knew he was asking quite a bit for wanting to be a part of her life again. She had moved on, and he accepted it, but it was still hard for him to go into work everyday, watching as she talked and touched and laughed with Richard and Jason, especially knowing that all he had to do was just tell her the truth.

It was at moments like this when the irony truly hit him. He stood for truth and justice but then he lead the largest lie imaginable. All he really wanted now was be part of Lois and Jason's life. He wanted to know everything about his son, not just his allergies or small things that he could pick up as Clark Kent.

When it all came down to it, he realized what he wanted more than anything, was to be a father to the most precious human on Earth, besides Lois.

He stood up, his eyes closed for a moment, before sighing and making his way in. As he made his way to his bedroom, he couldn't help but let the excitement build inside him. It wasn't until he reached his closet, and took a look at his very limited wardrobe, that he realized he had a problem. What to wear.

He had no idea whether this was a tux or suit kind of party. Perhaps he could just go as Superman. He laughed out loud at that idea.

Finally, he decided to wear his new black suit his mother had bought him after he had returned the few months before, with a dark blue and black striped tie. His father's.

After slipping into the suit, he tried desperately to comb his hair, with was very annoying, and eventually gave up, allowing him a few extra minutes before he left.

He made his way to the balcony again, and, for a moment, was tempted to fly to the party. He quickly killed that urge, reminding himself of the obvious absurdity of it.

Finally, around 6:30, he left, making his way outside to catch a cab.

* * *

When he arrived at the building, he couldn't remember the name, but somehow the cab driver seemed to know where he was going, just by asking his if he was a reported for the Daily Planet, he found to his relief that it wasn't very formal at all. No one was in a tux, thank God, although many women chose to wear elaborate dresses. 

He made his way, looking around for Lois or Jason. Not seeing them, he walked over to the punch bowl and refreshments, where he was met by Jimmy Olsen.

"Hey Clark! I didn't know you were coming!" Sure he didn't. "If you're looking for Lois, good news, she just arrived with Jason a few minutes ago. So how's that article coming on Superman? You know, if you ever need any pictures of him, I've got you covered. Have I told you Chief wants me to take on a permanent role of photographing Superman? Yup, I know, I was surprised too. I suppose I'll have to stop once people get over Superman, but, then again I-"

"Jimmy!" Clark finally managed to interrupt his friend's steady stream of Superman talk.

"Yea?"

"Do you know where Lois is?"

Jimmy chuckled, before telling him she was talking to some people on the other side of the room.

As Clark _casually_ made his way over, he couldn't help but admire the decoration. Perry had really gone out for this party, since the walls were elaborately decorated, the food looked very expensive, and trays of champagne and small snacks were carried around by guys in black vests.

Not to mention the place itself seemed to have cost a fortune to rent out.

Finally, he spotted Lois, walking towards him, but looking down at Jason, whom she was currently holding hands with. Clark could only stare at them.

Jason, was wearing a very simple but sophisticated suit, but instead of a jacket, he wore a blue vest. And Lois, my how stunning Lois looked.

Her dress was simple, a rich black color, with two thick straps over her shoulders, no sleeves, that went down to her knees. She had left her hair down, but had a small flower tucked behind her ear.

Jason, who finally spotted Clark, practically shrieked, as he pulled away from Lois, and came running towards Clark. "Mr. Clark!"

"Hey Jason! How are you?" Jason, at the moment collided with Clark, but Clark swiftly picked him up, holding the was he would a baby on his side. "I'm okay. Mom didn't tell me you were coming!"

Clark felt slightly hurt, that Lois hadn't told her son that he would be there. Perhaps she hadn't noticed how close he and Jason had become, since he had come out of the hospital. It was true. Every time Jason came over to the office, he always went over to Clark's desk, and it was there they would spend a half hour or so with each other, just talking. Sometimes, he would let Jason draw, and it was on those occasions that he always drew Superman.

One time, Jason had asked him the question he was least prepared for.

FLASHBACK

"Mr. Clark?"

"Yes Jason?"

"Why don't you wear you Superman uniform when you come to work?"

Clark, who had been 'typing' his article, while secretly watching Jason, couldn't stop the shock and surprise from taking over his face.

"What do you mean?"

"It's okay Mr. Clark. I know your secret. But don't worry, I haven't told anyone." Jason at that moment stopped coloring in his picture of Superman, and turned to face Clark.

"Mommy doesn't know, does she?"

"No, she doesn't. But Jason, can you promise me something?" As a reply, Jason just vigorously nodded his head. "Could you please not tell Mommy? I don't want her knowing yet."

Jason traced two fingers over his mouth, as though zipping them up. "I promise, I won't tell anyone. I'm very good at keeping secrets." Clark smiled back at him.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Mr. Clark? Are you okay?" Clark snapped his head to look at Jason. "I'm sorry Jason. Yes, I'm fine."

"Jason! Are you alright? Don't ever take off on Mommy like that again, okay? I'm sorry Clark, I didn't know he would do that."

"Oh, it's alright, don't worry about it." Lois walked forward, putting her hands on Jason's waist and pulling him off of Clark.

"Come on, you. Let's go get some punch." Although Clark wasn't exactly invited, he followed them to the punch table anyway.

After handing Jason a cup filled with the tropical drink, she straightened up, and finally addressed Clark.

"I'm glad you could make it Clark. So when did you get here?" Without waiting for an answer, she suddenly looked past him.

"Oh my God! It's Sheldon Teague! I didn't know he would be here! I can finally get that interview I've been dying for!" Suddenly, Lois bit her lip, as she realized she couldn't bring Jason with her. Thankfully Clark came to the rescue.

"Oh, you go ahead, I'll watch the Munchkin for you."

"Thanks Clark, you're a life saver!" Bending down, she gave Jason a quick peck on the cheek, before saying, "Be good for Clark, okay Kiddo? I'll only be gone a few minutes." He just nodded.

After Clark watched her walk off, he turned back to Jason and smiled.

"Mr. Clark, can you take me flying tonight?" Clark was taken aback by his bluntness, but answered anyway. "Well, I don't know about tonight, but how 'bout some other time?"

"Okay."

"So, would you like something to eat?" He instantly perked up, and nodded enthusiastically. Clark couldn't help but laugh. Yup, he was definitely Lois's son.

As they made their way down the table, searching for something Jason could eat without getting an allergic reaction to, Jason slipped his hand into Clark's. For Clark, it was the most amazing gesture Jason could do.

Afterwards, when they had piled some food on a plate, they both made their way to one of the balconies. Who would've ever guessed this place would have any balcony, let alone around 10 on each opposite wall. Once outside, Jason looked up, staring at the stars, as Clark leaned against the rail staring up at him.

"Did you love mommy?" Jason finally asked, breaking the silence. Clark, who was once again taken by surprise, turned to face Jason, then nodded slowly. "Yes, I did."

"As Su-" Suddenly he stopped, making Clark turn around.

He froze, however, when he realized Lois was standing between the door frame.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Sorry, I know that wasn't the best cliffhanger. I'm thinking the next chapter will be the last, but I would love to know if you'd like to see a sequal. There is so much that can be down with a story like this, and I love reading new ways.

Please tell me what you thought!


	3. I'm Superman

Okay, well this is the last chapter. Yes, I know it's short, but I feel terrible for making you guys wait so long for it. cough3 monthscough.

Anyway, I know it probably won't be up to everyone's satisfaction, but never fear, for I am working on a sequel. So tell me what you think, and what you hope to see in the sequel. :)

**DISCLAIMER:** Haha. Like I own Superman.

* * *

Lois stared for a moment, at Clark, then turned quickly to face Jason, a large smile plastered on her face.

"Jason, honey, how 'bout we take to hang with Daddy for a little while? Clark and I have a few things to discuss." Clark couldn't help but wonder if she was threatening him, or warning him. Either way, he dreaded what was coming.

Jason pouted, obviously wanting to stay, but nodded his head anyway. He walked away from the railing, taking Lois's hand while giving Clark a last look.

Clark guessed Lois had left and come back in 10 seconds.

When she did come back though, she closed the door behind her, so that they were left by themselves.

Neither spoke for a moment, no doubt contemplating what to say. But Lois was, of course, the first one to break the ice.

"Explain, Kent." Uh oh, Clark was definitely not getting off the hook.

"Umm, what? Explain what?"

"What you and Jason were talking about." Her voice was even, not revealing any of the emotions that were raging inside her. She couldn't make any sense of what Clark had said. _"Yes, I did"_. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Well, you know, Lois, just stuff." Lois realized getting out of Clark the truth would be harder then she had anticipated.

"Clark," she turned around to face him, her expression that of slight desperation, "I heard Jason ask you if you loved me. And you said you did. I hope you realize Kent, that this complicates things a bit."

Clark was silent. In that moment, Clark realized two things. One, that Lois had not heard or understood what Jason had been about to say before he cut off, which had no doubt been Superman, and that he didn't have to worry about explaining that. And two, that the thought of him loving her was outrageous for her.

In a way, he had always known that Lois might not be able to handle it if he told her he lover her, as Clark Kent, then sprang upon her the truth that he was actually Superman. But finding out his suspicions were true, was too much for him. He was able to handle it.

"Lois, I can explain." He started.

"Jeez Clark, that's what I've been asking you to do for the past ten minutes or so."

"Alright…Umm, well." He sighed. "You're right, Jason did ask me if I loved you…And I did say I did."

"Keep going." She urged impatiently. He knew what he had to say next, he just didn't know how to say it. He couldn't tell he now he loved her. There was no way. Not like this.

"That's just it Lois. I did love you. But after I came back a few months ago, I… Well, I realized things had changed so much. You have Jason now, and you're getting married, and I…" In that moment, he wanted to cry. He didn't know how he was holding up saying these things. It was all true, that he had loved her, but he still did. He had never given up on her, and now, he had to tell her had. It was all so complicated.

"When I realized some much had changed, Lois, I also realized I had changed. Things that were important back then, things that had _happened_, no longer mattered. The world moved on Lois. Everything changed." He realized he had stopped talking to her as Clark Kent, and was now indeed expressing to her the emotions that Superman was feeling. He had to stop, knew it, but couldn't. He continued.

"It felt at first, as though no one needed me. That article you wrote, _Why the World Doesn't Need Superman_, it spoke to a lot of people Lois. People really believed they didn't need him, and I began to feel like no one needed Clark Kent either. And then that plane crash Lois, God, that changed everything. I was back, and more and more people began to call out for me. They knew I was there. But Lois, I couldn't feel your love anymore."

He stepped closer, completely abandoning all the alerts flashing through his mind, screaming at him to stop, but he realized he couldn't. He had gone so far, he couldn't go back now. What was being said _needed_ to be said, and now, it finally had a chance to come out. He took a few more steps toward her, so that he could reach his hand out and caress her face if he wanted to.

"I'm everywhere Lois. I'm in the hearts and minds of so many people. I've changed so many lives, but…it's not the same Lois. Because I don't have you. I'm always around Lois. Always." He stopped and stared at her, tears were now forming and falling down her cheeks, leaving wet trails.

"Clark." She managed to choke out the much, before the sobs came. Her face fell against Clark's shoulder, her own shaking with the effort to stop her annoying sobbing. His arms immediately wound their way around her waist, pulling her closer, while his chin rested upon her head.

"I should have told you before Lois. I'm always around, but not just as Superman, as Clark Kent. I…

Lois, I still love you." She stiffened slightly in his arms, but didn't pull away. Her cries died down, eventually, enough for her to look up. Their eyes searched each other's, his showing his love, and hers showing the same, and confusion.

"I…Ke-Clark, I don't know what to say. I don't know what to feel. I just… I just don't know anymore."

"Lois, I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I should have told you before." He was about to say it. Nothing could stop him. "I'm Superman."

* * *

That's it. Please review, tell me what you think. Or just tell me it sucks. That's works too. 


End file.
